the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
List of social nudity places in Asia
This is a list of social nudity places in Asia for recreation. Includes free beaches (or clothing-optional beaches or nude beaches) and some resorts. =China= Sanya, Hainan Island, Dadonghai Beach, north end: free Beach. This is reportedly China's only naturist site and quite public and touristy, every day some 500 Chinese and a few Euro nudists congregate here (as observed in Feb 2012). Naked children cavort all over this and all other Sanya beaches. Nudity at the beach was banned starting in February 2014. =Japan= Some public hot spring baths in Japan allow mixed gender nudity, particularly those in rural locations and where permitted by prefectural law. Related Japanese terms include: * onsen - hot spring * konyoku - mixed gender bath * sentō - a type of public bath, but gender separated Japan doesn't officially allow nudity in any public areas other than baths, although there are nudist groups that gather in designated places in Japan. Most groups only allow couples and single women, due to the overpopulation of single men. =Hong Kong= , 10 km West from Airport, y.2006.]] Hong Kong does not officially allow nude or topless bathing, and most local bathers are quite conservative in their beach dress (e.g. many women wear T-shirts over swimsuits). Nevertheless, remoter parts of Hong Kong's extensive coastline do offer opportunities for nudity: *At least one naturist organization in the territory arranges weekend boat trips to the remoter parts of Sai Kung Country Park in the New Territories. *Unofficial nudist beaches reportedly exist on Lantau Island; Tai Long Wan beach on the Chi Ma Wan Peninsula is sometimes used by naturists. *Historically, nudists gathered at Sha Tin in the 1930s and Wok Tai Wan on Tsing Yi Island, from the late 1930s to the 1950s. *Power Station Beach on Lamma Island is reported to be used for nude night swimming at times. *Some report that South Bay Beach - near Repulse Bay - is used frequently by groups of expatriate women nude sunbathing unconfirmed. South Bay and neighbouring Middle Bay see occasional topless use by women. =India= Among the Hindu religious sects, only the sect known as Naaga Sadhu can be seen nude. These Sadhus usually wear a loin-cloth around their waist, but not always. They usually remain in their Akhara or deep forest or isolation and come out in public only once every sixth year during Ardha Kumbh and Kumbh Mela. The Naga sadhus are prominent at Kumbha mela, may not wear any clothes even in severe winter. Private Beaches in Goa sometimes experience nude tourists. But it is prohibited, and attracts fines and arrests. =Israel= * Neve Midbar Beach Neve Midbar Beach by the Dead Sea, one of the best nudist places in Israel, is located on the shore of the Dead Sea. During good, not too hot weather, especially on Saturdays, many nudists gather in this beach to celebrate life. To get to the nude beach, one should enter the reception gate. Turning right with the road, the nude beach is about from the entry after the hill. * Twice a year, in June and September, a mostly young naturist festival is held in Israel, featuring a lot of parties, music, spiritual lessons, and more. This event takes place not far from Eilat on road number 40, at a place called "Desert Ashram"."Desert Ashram". Retrieved from http://www.desertashram.co.il/Default.aspx?tabid=70. =Philippines= *China Sea Island - Boayan Island, Philippines *Malapacao Island Retreat & Healing Spa - Palawan, Philippines *Freedom Beach in Boracay is a nude beach that can only be reached by boat. =Thailand= * Thailand has the fastest growing Naturist/Nudist Organization (over 1400 members as of Aug, 2013), there is information on resorts, beaches, cruises, monthly meetings and much more. Naturist Association Thailand Thailand Naturist is the organization which was founded in 2007 and has grown ever since. It is free to join as a member. Membership is open to families and single persons. Naturist Association Thailand Co., Ltd. (NAT) promotes a lifestyle for health and wellness people who enjoy clothing-optional, naturist or nudist recreation in Thailand. Our concept is based on the well-known positive effect of naturism on stress and tensions and its boosting effect on self-respect and positive body image. Naturist Association Thailand promotes naturism in Thailand and organizes naturist health and wellness holidays and fitness weekends for members of all ages with or without children. They are always looking for new resorts to be member resorts who would enjoy the benefits of naturist tourism. * There are clothing optional resorts, Chan Resort Chan Resort is one resort and Oriental Village Oriental Village in Chiang Mai is another, and beaches that local nudists frequent, as well as regularly scheduled monthly meetings. Chan Resort and Oriental Village are a member resort of Naturist Association Thailand. * More recently, more resorts are being designated as clothing-optional or nudist resorts. The resorts are in Chiang Mai and South of Hua Hin. * Those who love to do hiking in nude, note that this may be possible at Khao Yai National Park. Nudists are able to stay overnight at a naturist-friendly resort near the Park or camp out in the jungle. =Malaysia= =Nepal= Nudism is neither legal nor illegal in Nepal. But people are not expected to be nudists in Nepal. Nudism is unacceptable in Nepal. Well there is no any social nudism or public nudism in Nepal except some occasions.http://www.southasiabiz.com/2007/09/nepal_government_is_worried_ab.html =Singapore= Public nudity in Singapore is illegal. Laws and rules are very strict and fines are punitive. Singapore nudists are very conservative and closeted. Fort Road beach as an unofficial nude beach went down in history and was well-known to nudists around the world. In 2008, it gave way to development of an underground express way and Garden City by the Bay. =Taiwan= *Taiwan has quite a number of beautiful secluded bungalow resorts. *Most of them are at the hillside as 70% of the land is surrounded by hills.The most popular naturist friendly bungalow resort in Dulan in Taitung,owned by Fengge who is a naturist too. *The language used in Taiwan is Mandarin, with a minority speaking Taiwanese. English is not widely used so oversea people hardly know nudism actually is growing fast here. *Although nudity is illegal in Taiwan, it is growing fast. *Compare to other Asian countries, Taiwanese ladies are more open to nudity. *''Sources: Taiwan Naturists Association, 2012 info'' =South Korea= *Nude forest bath is a well known traditional legalised nudism for well-being in Korea, where nudists are allow to walk through the trees in the park naked. Famous legal place: Jangheung county in South Jeolla Province, South Korea. *In Korea, public baths (Jjimjilbang) are also widespread and communal nude bathing is normal, although nudity is not permitted in unisex areas. * Korea Government (Jeju) reviewed their opening of his first nude beaches i.e. Jungmun Beach and Hamdeok Beach in Jeju Island. = References = Category:General articles